Please Come With Me
by Queen Preferences
Summary: Summary: Namjoon does the best for the group. Fandom: Bts


Title: Please Come With Me

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: M

Fandom: Bts

Series: none

Pairings: Namjoon/Jin, Hoseok/Yoongi, and Taehyung/Jungkook/Jimin.

Characters: Taehyung, Min Yoongi, Kim Namjoon, Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok, Jungkook, and Jin.

Summary: Namjoon does the best for the group.

Disclaimer: Bts is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

They were running.

The maknae line was in front clearing the way.

V was thrown over Jungkook's shoulder as the youngest ran directly behind Jimin. The sweet boy was out for blood taking his bat and crushing it into anything that tried to get in his way.

Yoongi and Hoseok were the middle. Hoseok was shooting anything that came from the sides. Yoongi making sure nothing got back up his own gun in his hands.

Jin was directly behind.

His eyes glued to the youngest up front as he had the best visit shouting out direction from the map he had.

Namjoon took the back. His rifle in his hands as he shoot everything that grew to close in his comfort.

"Cafeteria up ahead!" Jin shouted rushing forward.

* * *

Namjoon fired another shot as he flew into the cafeteria landing on his ass. Yoongi slammed the cafeteria doors shut against the zombies the second he cleared the area. Grunting Namjoon rushed forward as Yoongi pressed harder into the door blocking all the zombies attempts to get inside.

Jimin was seething twisting his hand over the end of his bat as he stalked around his eyes scanning the area. Jungkook was kneeling down holding a knocked out Taehyung in his arms.

* * *

V was out cold his eyes rolling to the back of his head earlier and now it was just a waiting game.

They ran into another group of survivors earlier. Namjoon and the leader were close making a arrangement but another member didn't want to work with the 'faggots'. He convinced some of the others that they needed to handle them before they became a threat.

They already had more weapons than them despite them having at least double the size of the group. Somewhere on the mist of the arrangement, someone tried to sneak the weapons which resulted in V trying to stop them.

They tried to less little injured but V received a harsh hit by a butt of a gun, knocking him out cold.

* * *

Namjoon glanced towards Yoongi who was cursing underneath his breath. Looking down Namjoon saw the blood spot forming on his side. Hoseok was checking over V but every few seconds he would glance at Yoongi.

Jin.

Namjoon heart.

Jin was searching over the room searching for something to take Namjoon and Yoongi place holding the door close. Namjoon watched him for minute as he nose scrunched up and his tongue was pointing out.

"Yoongi."

Yoongi glanced he quickly turned towards Namjoon but the other was still watching Jin. Suddenly Namjoon turned towards Yoongi with a newly founded sadness in them.

Yoongi searched them because he knew that look, he prayed he would never here it. He knew what going to be said. They talked about this before but it was only for emergencies.

"Now?"

"Now. I need you to keep them safe." Namjoon stated his eyes finally meeting Yoongi's. The two former rappers stood together staring at each other Yoongi breaking eye contact as tears that's to burn his eyes.

"Take care of them for me."

Yoongi nodded, "I will."

"Thank you. Can you?"

Yoongi nodded the rest of the question going unasked. Keeping his eyes on Namjoon, Yoongi couched gathering everyone attention.

"Jungkook. Jimin. Take Taehyung towards the exit at the back of the cafeteria."

"What?" Jungkook asked looking between Namjoon and Yoongi. His face expression went from confused to disbelief as he saw the knowing look, "Namjoon-hyung-"

"Go Jungkook." Namjoon ordered. Jungkook gulped back his tears as he nodded placing Taehyung over his shoulder again. Jimin was openly crying as he rushed forward giving a hard hug before running behind his boyfriends.

Hoseok stared at Namjoon with sad eyes. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before nodding. Slowly he disappeared around the corner following the others.

Jin.

Namjoon baby Jin was crying.

His eyes staring at Namjoon with eyes filled of tears. He didn't say anything as he slowly approached Namjoon his hands finding themselves tangled in his boyfriend's sweatshirt.

"What are you doing?" Jin cried, "Namjoon why are you doing this?"

"Yoongi I can't hold it much longer." Namjoon warned as he forced himself to press harder into the doors. Grunting Namjoon sent a look to Jin, "Know that I love you."

"No. No. No. No. Namjoon don't please. Please come with me. Please." Jin begged as he tighten his grip on Namjoon shirt. Over his head Namjoon nodded at Yoongi who yanked Jin back harshly without another thought Yoongi wrapped his arms around a struggling Jin.

"Namjoon!" Jin screamed. He didn't care if he brought more zombies towards them. He didn't care about anything any more.

Slamming his foot down on Yoongi's foot Jin lunged forward only to fall as someone gripped his ankle. Hoseok joined in making tugging him farther away from Namjoon with Yoongi. The genius smiled just as the glass cracked behind his head, his eyes filled with love.

"I love you Seokjin." Namjoon whispered as he stepped away from the door.

"Namjoon!"


End file.
